Grunt/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Grunt is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Grunt will voice his opinions. *On Omega: **After being poisoned by Forvan, Grunt will tell Shepard, "Get up. You're not dead." **On Archangel's recruitment mission, if Grunt is in your squad when you converse with the Blood Pack leader Garm at Archangel's base, he will ask Grunt why he follows Shepard and state that Grunt should be learning from his own kind. If asked why, Garm will respond, explaining so Grunt can learn from example, about how to live and die without fear and to put that fear into his enemies' hearts; Garm will then nonchalantly blow a vorcha's head off as a demonstration. Grunt responds that Shepard does all of this and more. ***Later in the mission, after explosions are felt underneath Archangel's base, Grunt will chuckle and say that "Now, it gets fun." **When questioning Aria about Patriarch and her tactics to usurp power from him, Grunt will comment on laying with asari to be "pointless". *If Grunt is present in Jack's recruitment mission, Grunt will advise Shepard to "Just shoot her, and patch her up on the ship" when Jack resists the idea of joining you. *On Illium: **On Thane's recruitment mission: ***When you rescue salarian workers Grunt will comment that "This assassin lacks commitment" when they say Thane locked them in a room. ***If you decide to help the wounded salarian worker by the door, Grunt will remark "Really? This guy?" For the second group of salarians, where Telon acts hostilely, Grunt will say: "Drop the gun, lizard." ***Later in the mission when Thane assassinates Nassana Dantius's guards Grunt will approvingly say "So this is our guy? Good!". **In Samara's recruitment mission: ***The first time Shepard meets Samara in Illium Starport, Grunt gives a derisive comment on the Justicar Code, saying that "Asari are stupid. Your code just means you kill her tomorrow instead of today" if Shepard chooses to investigate the issue. ***When Shepard advises Detective Anaya not to comply with her superior's order, if the other squadmate comments that Shepard sends them into impossible odds about twice a day, Grunt complains that it is "not often enough." On the other hand, if Grunt makes the initial reply, he will instead say "A pointless death should be her choice. Like it is for us." ***When the squad finds Elnora and she starts begging for her life, Grunt will say, "Whatever. Pretend to keep breathing." ***Upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: ****When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Grunt will remark that "This idiot is no challenge to anyone." ****If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Grunt will simply reply with "Useless." *On Tuchanka: **When Ratch makes a comment about Ryncol (a krogan hard liquor), and not to be tough, he follows up Ratch with "He's not joking. Ryncol hits aliens like ground glass." *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: **When the squad gets close to the door that leads to the Reaper IFF, Grunt will say "Okay, point out the core and I'll tear it up." **At the end of the mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. If Grunt is the squadmate who suggests bringing it he says "Shepard! That geth's still here. Want it for target practice?" If he is instead the one who responds to the suggestion he says "You want it? They're dangerous, but I can handle one." *If Grunt is brought along on Legion's loyalty mission and Shepard mentions the ethics of treating aliens differently, Grunt asks "So it's not okay to punch a human, but it's okay to punch you?" Legion replies that "We would not be damaged. Your fist might be." *On the Suicide Mission: **If Grunt is chosen to lead the second diversion squad, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "Too many. Gave them hell but...shields dropped. Good fight, Shepard. Good fight." **If Grunt is on the second team defending the door in the final Act of the Collector Base mission, and he is the one who answers Shepard's call telling them to retreat to the ship, he will say "Shepard! You're missing it! It's goddamn glorious! I'll climb out on their bodies!" Other squad mates usually tell Shepard that they can barely hold on, in various ways. **Grunt will favor keeping the Collector Base, saying that when an enemy gives you a weapon, you should take it, because you might not get another chance. **Despite this, however, if Shepard chooses to destroy the Collector base Grunt will approve: "We fought a great battle, Shepard. And when you blew up the base instead of handing it to Cerberus -- hah!." Grunt will thoughtfully comment that it is "Something to think about -- if you killed the most dangerous thing in the galaxy, that leaves... us." **If Shepard chooses to spare the Collector Base Grunt will instead say "The fight was great, Shepard. But giving Cerberus the base was... weak. This 'Man' of theirs, he hides." *Very rarely during combat, if Shepard shoots an enemy in the head Grunt will yell "Been shot there!" *If Grunt is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will thank Liara for bringing him Okeer's project, thinking the dissection will prove interesting. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: On Level 26 at the restaurant, Grunt will comment that he will eat almost anything but is disgusted by the sight of ramen. *Illium: In the bar: Grunt can taste the hatred in the air, but thinks it's wrong (and stupid) that no one seems to want to fight, saying "Fighting is easy, just kill the person coming for you." If Jacob is in the squad he will comment that they have too much to lose in simple shooting, and it's just business. Grunt will then comment that they are cowards with credits. *Omega: Bottom level of the Afterlife bar, Grunt will comment that everyone drinking, fighting, and eating makes them seem like they think they are pure krogan. *Tuchanka: On the rubble leading up to the leader, Grunt is very unimpressed by Tuchanka, saying "This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on. Never thought I'd miss the tank". If his loyalty mission has been completed, he will express his belief in Urdnot's ability to change the situation for the better. **Urz: Upon initiating dialogue with the varren, after it has been wounded in a pit fight, Grunt will praise it, saying, "He fought well...soon, he'll fight again." Spontaneous Sometimes Grunt will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Haestrom, during Tali's recruitment: **When told the sun will overload their shields Grunt will defiantly say: "So we'll fight in the shade... but no hiding!" This is a reference to the Spartan Dienekes who fought at Thermopylae, making fun of the Greek advice about the numbers of the Persian archers, whose "arrows block out the sun." **When the squad encounters the Geth Recon Drones, Grunt will call them cowards after they activate their cloaking ability. **Right before the fight against the Geth Colossus begins, Grunt will say "This is why I follow you Shepard, big things!" *Grunt has a habit of asking if anyone is hungry, usually at scenes of great violence. He does this on the derelict Reaper and on Omega during Mordin's Recruitment, when the other squadmate notes the burning bodies, much to the other squad member's disgust. If Jack is present, then she responds "And they say I'm twisted." If Zaeed is present, he'll ask Grunt "Is there any smell that doesn't make you hungry?" to which Grunt replies "I don't know yet." *During Jack's recruitment: **Purgatory: Grunt will have a particular interest in Jack after she is released and begins to escape. Grunt says such quotes as "Jack is small, this will be funny." and "Oh, I want to see this!" and "Move! I want to see how long she'll last!" and "She's blowing everything up. I like her!" when pursuing her. **Upon coming across the prisoner being tortured, Grunt will say they should "Let him die on his feet." *Collector Ship: When examining the pods, the other squad member note they're the same as on Horizon. Grunt observes that they're small, like his tank, and the colonists probably begged to get out. *On Illium, during Thane's recruitment Grunt speculates that an elevator will not be coming down empty and says "We should get behind...stuff." *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: **Upon encountering the explosive tanks for the first time, Grunt will say "I know tanks, Shepard. Hit those, they blow up nice!" **Right after Legion's appearance, Grunt asks since when do geth talk. Since the geth knows Shepard by name, Grunt tells Shepard to tell the geth he doesn't need its help. *If an enemy Engineer spawns a Combat Drone, Grunt will occasionally say "Little pieces of crap!" *Sometimes during combat when Grunt uses his charge attack, he will exclaim "I AM KROGAN!" **When an enemy Krogan charges, Grunt sometimes shouts "My kind charging!" unlike other squadmates, who warn "Krogan charging!" *When directed to use a Concussive Shot, Grunt will occasionally cry out "Right on your ass!" or "On the ground, NOW!" *If Grunt is brought on Mordin's Recruitment, he will start to show symptoms of the plague, and shouts "I do not get sick!" Category:Unique dialogue